


Bride of Chaotica!

by MadamHook



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e12 Bride of Chaotica!, M/M, The Adventures of Captain Proton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamHook/pseuds/MadamHook
Summary: Harry can't keep Chapter 18 of the Captain Proton holonovel out of his mind. He wants to run through it again--this time alone, and this time not as Buster Kincaid, but as a different character entirely.
Relationships: Chaotica/Harry Kim





	1. Chapter 1

Harry approached the holodeck, bag in hand. He had had this idea weeks ago, but he hadn’t had the chance to implement it before now. He hadn’t been convinced he  _ wanted _ to implement it before now, but the lack of opportunity made that point moot. He reached the holodeck doors. 

“Computer,” Harry said, “Make a copy of Captain Proton chapter 18.” This was not something he wanted a record of in Tom’s copy of the program. “Save it to my private files under the name  _ Kim 18 _ and change narrative type from linear to emergent.”

It had been more than a month since the appearance of photonic lifeforms had interrupted his and Tom’s playthrough of Chapter 18. They had played through a couple of more chapters since then, but Chapter 18 had stuck in his mind and he wanted to play it through again. But not with Tom this time. Not with Tom’s presence, not even with Tom’s knowledge. He knew he couldn’t do his solo playthrough while he and Tom were both off-shift. They were good friends, and he and Tom often joined each other whenever either had time on the holodeck, with or without advanced notice. He couldn’t risk that happening this time. So he had waited until Tom was on shift and he wasn’t, and now here he was.

“Changes complete,” the computer responded mere moments later. 

“Here we go,” Harry muttered to himself. He used the interface near the doors to select his character and project the environment sans characters. The holodeck doors whooshed open and he entered the grayscale world of  _ Captain Proton _ , dropping his bag to the floor at his feet. Normally the program wouldn’t start with him so close to Dr. Chaotica’s lair--just outside the doors, in fact--but normally he played the character of Buster Kincaid, trusty sidekick of Captain Proton. This time he was playing someone else. The doors whooshed shut behind him and he said, “Computer, set the holodeck to private. If the privacy locks are overridden, immediately delete all characters.” As soon as the computer chirped to indicate that his command had been heard and applied, he stripped and pulled his costume out of his bag. 

When he and Tom played  _ Captain Proton _ together, it was no big deal for them to wear the Captain Proton and Buster Kincaid costumes from their quarters to the holodeck, no big deal at all. This costume, however, this costume was not one he was going to wear in the halls. A bit nervously, he held it up and looked at it, from where it was suspended from his outstretched hands to where it pooled on the floor. This was not something he had worn before. Not only was the fabric softer and drapier than the sturdy, hard-wearing Starfleet uniforms, but it also required more structural undergarments than he was used to to give it the correct shape. But he had done his research, and if he was going to do this, he was going to do it correctly. He donned the costume, layer by layer, from the skin out. He was ready. “Computer, start program.”

The doors of Chaotica's lair opened, and Lonzak appeared. "Please, follow me," he said, gesturing toward the interior of the lair with his hands. "Dr. Chaotica is expecting you." Harry followed Lonzak deeper into the lair, nerves growing with each step. Too soon, they were at the doors to Chaotica's inner sanctum. Lonzak preceded him into the room, and Harry could barely hear his introduction he was so nervous. He took a deep breath, and stepped through the door. 

A slight gasp, and Dr. Chaotica spoke. “At last! At last, my Queen!”


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Chaotica extended his arm and took Harry’s hand in his. Then, suddenly, he had taken one knee and was kissing the back of Harry’s hand. “Wow,” Harry thought, somewhat inanely, “He’s way more graceful than I am.” 

“This is an historic occasion,” Dr. Chaotica said, still holding Harry’s hand in both of his. He rose to his feet. “Kindred souls meet at last.” Less nervous now that this was actually happening, Harry took a moment to get into character. This whole thing had started when he had watched the captain as Queen Arachnia interact with Dr. Chaotica (or rather when he saw Chaotica's interactions with her, if he was to be honest with himself). It had sparked something in him that he had never felt when looking at another man, and he wanted to explore that--see where it took him, and if it might be more than just a spark if properly developed.

He wasn't thin like Janeway, or shapely like Janeway, and he felt awkward in his slinky dress and heels. He had never thought of himself as feminine and had never before played a female character on the holodeck. But this was an experiment and so he had done his best with his costume, and he would do his best with his performance. He didn't think he could pull off the aloof and unapproachable persona that Janeway had given the character--a lot of that was body language and he felt ungainly and coarse even trying to stand, let alone trying a statuesque pose. But he could try, and he could match Chaotica flowery phrase for flowery phrase.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, Majesty. I've always admired your clever fiendishness." As he repeated Janeway's words from weeks ago, he found that they were not untrue. Chaotica may be a stereotypical bit-villain, but he was just as much of a scientist as he was mad and his inventions were...imaginative.

"Ah, your taste is exceeded only by your beauty," Dr. Chaotica replied. Harry tried to think of himself as beautiful and couldn't really get there. He still just felt awkward. But Chaotica turned his hand over and kissed the center of his palm, then the inside of his wrist, and there it was--the spark that had started this whole endeavor.

At this point Janeway had started trying to wheedle out information about the lightning shield, but Harry had no ulterior motives, no end goal for this situation. "Majesty," he whispered, his pulse quickening as Chaotica continued to trail kisses up his forearm toward the inside of his elbow.

"Forgive me," Chaotica murmured, raising his head to pin Harry with his gaze. "I was overcome by your enchanting presence. Would you like a tour of my Fortress of Doom, my Queen?" He backed up a step and extended an arm for Harry to take. Harry knew he was just a holographic simulation, but Chaotica had a powerful personality and having all of that intensity focused on him and him alone was electrifying. Now that they weren't quite so close, not right on top of each others' personal space, Harry felt like he could breathe again.

"Of course, Majesty," Harry responded and took Chaotica's offered arm. "Nothing would please me better than to see the physical manifestations of your brilliance." Chaotica clearly liked being flattered, as he practically preened.

"Indeed! It is rare I have the opportunity to exhibit my inventions to such an appreciative audience." Chaotica led the way but let Harry set the pace, for which he was grateful. He had taken a few turns about his quarters in the heels he had replicated and could walk without falling over, but it was easier when he used smaller steps than those to which he was typically accustomed. As they walked Harry could feel his skirts swishing around his legs. It was a curious sensation--he had never been as aware of his pants as he now was of his skirts, swirling and sliding along his stockings, never so much that it risked tripping him up, and just intermittent enough to keep it always in the forefront of his mind. The sensation was novel, and interesting, and he almost thought he liked it.

They had reached the first contraption, a monolith that extended from the floor to the ceiling and extended several meters along one wall. "Behold, my Death Ray!" exclaimed Chaotica. "It is the most powerful weapon in the cosmos. Using more than a gigawatt of power, it can destroy any army, ground any rocket ship, eliminate any foe!"

Intrigued despite himself, Harry asked, "More than a gigawatt, huh? Do you have to compensate for the Faraday effect, or have you taken that into account? How does that affect your Lightning Shield?"

Chaotica stopped and turned to face Harry. His brief reprieve from Chaotica's full attention was over, and all of his intensity was suddenly focused on Harry again. Harry had never seen Chaotica so surprised before, and he mentally kicked himself. He was supposed to be in trying-new-and-different-things mode, not dissect-new-technology-as-an-engineer mode. Would Chaotica think him an interloper, a spy for Captain Proton? Torture was not one of the new things he had wanted to try today.

"My dear, you have been holding out on me! It is spoken far and wide of your incomparable beauty, but never have I heard rumor that your mind rivals my own! How I've longed for more astute company than the bungling minions with whom I am eternally plagued." Ah, not torture, then. "I see that the renown of my Lightning Shield has already reached your ears! Not to worry, I have high-powered directional magnets limiting the effects of the Death Ray to its target--it has no effect on anything in my Fortress of Doom."

"Come," Chaotica continued, "Let me show you my throne, the seat of my Empire." Chaotica skillfully switched sides, and instead of leading Harry with one arm extended and a respectful distance between them, now he was leading Harry with one hand cradling Harry's own and the other low on Harry's back. Low on Harry's very bare back. Knowing that _Captain Proton_ had been based on 1930s sci-fi, Harry had done some research on 1930s fashion and his dress was typical of an elegant evening dress of the time. Namely, a demure v-neck showing off just a bit of his hairless chest and a plunging back that left him bare all the way to his waist.

A waist that now had Chaotica's hand on it. It wasn't warm--not like a human hand would be--but Harry felt warmth emanating from the area and beginning to permeate his body nonetheless. As they walked to the throne that dominated one end of the room, Harry could feel Chaotica's fingers brushing the edge of his dress, and sometimes slipping a bit beneath it to graze over his skin. They halted at the base of the throne's dais, and Dr. Chaotica did not remove his hand.

Harry examined the scene, and noticed the pillar near the throne holding the vial of pheromones that had played such a vital role in Janeway's run-through. Conscious of Chaotica's hand still on his back, he doubted he'd end up needing to use them himself.

"I see you have kept my vial of pheromones," Harry said, stepping up the dais. As Chaotica's hand fell away from his back, part of him mourned its loss. "And in such a place of prominence! I didn't realize you were the sentimental type." Reaching the top of the dais, he picked up the vial to examine it.

"Your perfume inspires me," came Chaotica's voice from immediately over Harry's right shoulder. If Chaotica had been human, Harry would have been able to feel his breath he was so close. Harry didn't jump in surprise, but he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. How had he gotten so near without Harry noticing?

Harry placed the vial back down on the pillar and indicated to the throne with his hand. "May I?" he asked.

"Of course, my dear," Chaotica responded.

Harry turned and sat on the throne. He had noticed that Dr. Chaotica was a bit taller than he was, and it must have been all in his legs because the throne fit Harry perfectly. If he hadn't been wearing heels, his feet wouldn't have been able to quite reach the floor. "It's surprisingly comfortable," he said.

Because of the ornate width of the throne, Dr. Chaotica could not approach Harry as closely as he had before. At least, not while standing. Harry was surprised when Chaotica again dropped to his knee and put both his hands, one on top of the other, on Harry's leg. This hadn't happened with Janeway.

"If you were to join me, this dais would hold two thrones. Adorned with the most precious jewels," Chaotica moved his gaze from Harry's face to Harry's thigh, where he started to stroke his hands gently back and forth, "and the softest silk." Harry suddenly wondered if his dress had had a slit, if Chaotica would have used one of his hands to cup his stockinged calf. Wondered what it would have felt like. He wasn't certain he wanted to find out. He wasn't certain he _didn't_ want to find out. "Think of it," Chaotica said. "Ruling, side-by-side. Not only our minions, but also all the people we have conquered, paying homage to us and only us."

"What an utterly tempting offer," Harry said, "How very...gratifying." The talk of ruling wasn't as big of a draw to him as Chaotica obviously thought it would be. Harry wasn't really the conquering type. "But I see another creation you have yet to exhibit to me." Harry rose to his feet and Chaotica followed suit.

This time Harry extended his hand first, awaiting Chaotica's proffered arm. Chaotica did not disappoint. He escorted Harry down the dais toward what appeared to be a metal table with straps on it that Harry knew was the Cradle of Persuasion, though Arachnia would not have known that. Accordingly, he said, "And what is this no-doubt-diabolical mechanism?"

"This is the Cradle of Persuasion! It is fully equipped with my Brain Probe," Chaotica indicated one of the devices suspended above the cradle, ''and Pain Modulator," he indicated the other.

Harry suddenly had a vision of himself, stripped bare and strapped to the Cradle of Persuasion, Dr. Chaotica looming over him. His grasp tightened over the arm he was still holding as his knees went momentarily weak and he reminded himself to stay upright. That...was not something he had had any idea he was interested in.

Harry kept his voice steady by force of will. "Pain modulator? How far can it modulate pain?"

Dr. Chaotica placed his other hand over Harry's, still on Chaotica's arm. "Pain like nothing else in the cosmos can give! Pain to drive a man mad!"

"And on the other end of the spectrum?" Harry asked.

"It can be modulated to give less pain, of course, my dear, but the other end of the spectrum? If you want to give no pain, it can simply be turned off!" Chaotica had evidently not understood Harry's--admittedly cryptic--suggestion.

Wondering to himself if Chaotica's lack of sanity was catching, Harry clarified, "I should rather think that 'no pain' would be in the middle of that particular spectrum." He switched his gaze from the Cradle of Persuasion to Dr. Chaotica's face. "Could the Pain Modulator be calibrated to perhaps give...pleasure? Alternating between the two could result in a much more exquisite torture."

"My dear, what an inspired idea!" Chaotica said, face lighting up. "It would require only minor modification." Harry anticipated with apprehension the inevitable request for a volunteer 'test subject' for the modifications; and yet not inevitable, for it didn't come. Belatedly, he remembered that he hadn't changed the holonovel from standard settings: everything would remain at the level of flirting and light touches unless directly instigated by the person who had started the program. He would need to make the first move.

But did he want to? He had mostly answered the questions he had come here to answer. Yes, he could be attracted to another man. The dress wasn't directly a kink, but it did make things a bit more exciting, a bit more titillating. What else was there to learn?

On the other hand, this wasn't an engineering simulation. He didn't have to stop just because he thought he had learned everything he had come here to learn. The purpose of a holonovel was enjoyment, not necessarily education. And was there more enjoyment he could gain out of this scenario?

Harry studied Dr. Chaotica. His cap imitating a widow's peak. His eyebrows, nearly Vulcan in their angularity, though not nearly so well-groomed. His intense gaze, mad at times, but also electrifying and captivating and currently staring straight back at him. His goatee, trim and much more well-groomed than his eyebrows. His dramatic, flamboyant robes that swirled around his legs as much or more than Harry's dress did. The quintessential villain.

The tour was apparently finished, and Harry had just sat there pondering his options, staring into Chaotica's eyes for an uncomfortably long time.

Or perhaps not uncomfortable. "My dear, not only are you the most beautiful villainess I have ever encountered," Chaotica said, "but also the only person I have ever met who shares my brilliance with inventions and schemes, plots and mechanisms." Chaotica took Harry's other hand, the one not still on Chaotica's arm, and again gently pressed a kiss to his palm. Again Harry felt a spark tingle down his spine. "I would have you as my Queen."

Harry chose enjoyment. He would continue this program to the end, wherever that might take him.

"It occurs to me that you are withholding part of your Fortress of Doom from me. Was this tour not to be exhaustive?" Harry said, still facing Chaotica. No longer holding back, he lifted his hand to place it along Chaotica's face.

"Oh?" Dr. Chaotica said, voice low in response to their closeness. "Pray tell, what have I forgotten, my dearest? I have shown you the workings of my genius, my every weapon, the intricate components of my vital defenses." It occurred to Harry that he had never actually touched another man's face before, not like this, not with intent. He allowed his fingers to trace the lines carved into Chaotica's face, while his thumb stroked his well-groomed goatee first beside his mouth, then over his chin, then grazing his bottom lip.

Only then did he allow his gaze to meet Chaotica's. The look on Chaotica's face was all-encompassing, hungry, and Harry wanted nothing more than to be consumed. "Even a genius scientist cannot be exceptional all the time," Harry said, "Though I understand the need to be so in front of one's minions. Surely there is a place in this Fortress of Doom where such a man can relax, where he can lay down his mantle of genius and be merely phenomenal." Harry could feel the tension between them increase with every word. "Where might such a man go, to do such a thing? Is there not anywhere in your magnificent fortress that is solely yours, that is private from any interloper and prohibited to every minion?"

"Ah," Chaotica breathed, "You speak of my innermost sanctum." He drew even closer as he spoke. "Yes, my dearest, there does exist such a place, though I was unsure if you would be interested in seeing it."

"How could I help but to be interested?" Harry responded. "Your presence is magnetic and your brilliance is unparalleled. Do I not deserve no less than perfection?"

"Come, then, my love, my life," Chaotica said, steering Harry into motion but staying just as close to him, just as far into his personal space, "And I will show you _everything._ "


End file.
